Bakugan-Top Brawler
by OmegaDecion
Summary: Join Ollie has he battles his way to the top of the Battle Brawlers board. With his Partner Leonidas, they will fight to beat everyone in their path.


Bakugan Chapter 1

 _Unknown hyperspace… the evil Hal-G works on a new plan to rid all worlds of Bakugan…_

"Finally! The Silent Orb is complete!" The green figure cackled, clutching a orb of black sparking energy. "Now all Bakugan will bow to me."

Elsewhere in the Doom Dimension, the souls of departed bakugan began to stir. One by one small purple orbs exit their former shells floating high in the air. Soon the thousands of orbs fuse together into a giant pulsating cloud. In a flash, the light dissipated and in its place was a white humanoid lizard. Decorated with purple scales on his underbelly, and yellow claws and horns. After unleashing a mighty roar, the beast flapped its giant wings and soared off to find a new world.

Meanwhile on Earth…

A new comer was getting into a bit scuffle with some of the locals.

"Now way! I wasn't making fun you guys!" The new comer argued. This is Ollie, he had just moved into a new apartment in the city of Wardington. He had gone for a walk in the park as a break from unpacking when the others started harassing him.

"Admit it punk! You were making fun of the way I battle! Right Akira?" Asked the bigger of the two locals known as Shuji.

"That's what I heard. What's your problem, kid?" answered Akira.

"Nothing! I just like Bakugan…"

"Well so do I and now I'm going to show you how it's played!" Declared Shuji.

"But...but I'm new to Bakugan. I don't even know all the rules yet."

"Well you're about to learn... The hard way!" Shuji raised his fist. That was when a another local stepped in.

"Back off, Shuji!" This was a voice that Ollie new very well. The three turned to see none other than Dan Kuso standing next to the fountain. He was wearing his usual yellow t-shirt under a red mini coat and red pants. Floating near his head was a little red orb with orange markings.

"Huh? Dan? This is none of YOUR business! Get lost!" Growled Shuji. Dan didn't seem put off at all. He turned his attention to Ollie.

"Hey kid. What's going on?"

"Whoa! Dan from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers! You're all over the net!" Ollie was beyond excited getting the chance to meet one of his six idols in person.

"So, need any help?" Dan gestured to the other two.

"Are you serious?! That would be awesome!" Ollie accepted.

Dan grinned, "No problem. I'll show you some of my old tricks… And if you're lucky, I won't even charge ya!"

Becoming quite impatient, Shuji growled, "Can we move this along?"

"Alright hang on." Replied Dan. He reached into one of his coat's pockets and pulled out two cards. They were black with different colored circles forming a hexagon. He offered one to the newbie, "Here, you'll need this."

"What do I do with it?" Ollie asked.

"Just copy what I do." Answered Dan as Shuji and Akira took out their own cards.

"FIELD OPEN!" The four declared. In a blinding flash of light the area round the humans warped into a floating arena. Outside of the arena the air swirled in a rainbow of colors.

"Alright, let's start," Dan announced. Ollie followed Dan to one corner, while Shuji and Akira occupied the opposite one. Turning towards his apprentice, Dan continued, "Just pick a Gate Card and set it on the field. I'll explain the different types later." Ollie looked through his cards and selected a gold one.

With a flick of his wrist he threw out his card, "Gate Card set."

"Gate Cards are set. Your card is closest to your opponent and their card is closest to you. To play, you need to throw Bakugan onto Gate Cards in order to battle." Explained Dan.

"Heh," Shuji laughed. "You really don't know anything! Here, I'll show you how it's done! Bakugan Brawl" He tossed a brown colored Bakugan with all his might...and completely missed both Gate Cards. "Aw man, how come it didn't stand?" He gasped. Akira faced palmed himself.

"That's embarrassing," Ollie snickered.

Dan tapped him on the shoulder, "It's your turn. Just take this Bakugan and aim for a Gate Card."

"Oh cool, a Pyrus Serpeniod." Ollie exclaimed as he grasped the small red ball. "Well, here goes nothing. Bakugan Brawl!" The small red ball bounced onto the field and popped up on Ollie's Gate Card. Coming to a stop it popped open before transforming into a giant cobra with a bladed tail. "Awesome."

"There you go!" Dan smiled. "Bakugan battles will occur frequently as everyone stands their Bakugan on the different cards. Bakugan transform when they stand on a card. Need me to explain in more detail?"

"No I got the gist from the net. Bakugan battle when two from opposing sides meet on the same card. Which ever one has the higher GP wins the Card. If two of yours fall on the same Gate Card, you automatically win it."

"Oh, good." After some time it came down to one last card.

"There's only one card left." Shuji growled. "If you get that one, you'll win."

"You better stand you're Bakugan before he double stands." Dan suggested.

"On it." Ollie wasted no time engaging Shuji's Subterran Fear Ripper. As the Bakugan prepared for battle Shuji sneered. His Fear Ripper's GP was 230 and Ollie's Serpeniod was at 190.

"Looks like I'm going to win. Gate Card open!" The Saurus card activated giving Fear Ripper 180 additional GP and Serpeniod 100.

"Looks like you lost this one," Dan sighed.

"There is no way I'm going to lose," Ollie declared.

"Just accept it chump, go Fear Ripper!" Shuji yelled.

"I WON'T LOSE!" Suddenly Ollie began to glow with a blinding white light. After several seconds wisps of the light traveled from his body and attached themselves to Serpeniod causing white streaks to appear along it's body. That wasn't the only change, the giant snake's GP doubled to 580.

"That's not possible!" Shuji cried.

"How did you-" Dan stammered.

"Hmmm...interesting…" Dan's Bakugan stated.

"GOOO!" With a mighty swing of its tail Serpeniod slammed the Fear Ripper flat on its back. As both Bakugan returned to their balls the field disappeared leaving the humans back by the park fountain.

"How...how did you beat my brother?..." Akira exclaimed.

Shuji just looked down and shook his head. "I don't know what you did, but this isn't finished kid! Just wait until the tournament! You'll be sorry! And he didn't beat me, Akira, I...I let him win!" That was the last thing either of the brothers said before departing.

The two remaining brawlers high fived in victory. "Nice job! You rocked!" Dan smiled. "A little more practice and who knows, we could end up as partners at the tournament Shuji was talking about."

"That would be awesome! But… I'm just a beginner. To enter a tournament, I need a wicked Bakugan." Ollie said, admiring the ball floating beside Dan. "Something like Drago."

"Hmm… I see what you mean. It's real important to have a tight relationship with your Bakugan." Dan agreed. "Although, I'm still trying to figure what happened during your battle. Drago," he turned to his partner. "Do you know anything about what happened?"

"...Somehow he exerted energy that is oddly reminiscent of Haos, the light world of Vestroia. Ollie appears to have a connection to our home world."

"Guess it would make sense if you use a team of Haos Bakugan. That coupled with your special ability could make you great in battle."

"Cool. Anyway, thanks Dan." Ollie said with a smile.

Dan returned the smile. "Gotta roll! Catch you later buddy, and good luck!" Dan gave a wave and ran off.

"I'll be a Battle Brawler… some day... " Ollie thought as he watched his new friend disappear. "Some day…" Before he could walk away the air around him flashed white. "Huh? What's going on?" The air flashed three more times before the last caused him to shield his eyes. "Whoa!" When Ollie reopened them he found a curious object in front of him on the fountain's ledge. "A...A...Bakugan? Wow! I've never seen one like this before!..." It was white and covered in yellow and purple markings.

Suddenly it sprang open and faced the human. "...Where am I?" The newcomer asked.

"Er… Planet Earth…" The human replied uneasily.

"Not in Vestroia then…"

"Who… who are you?" Ollie asked.

"My name is Leonidas."

Ollie thought about what Dan had told him about finding a partner and got an idea. "Hmm. Hey… you wanna partner with me? I bet we could beat anyone!"

The mysterious Bakugan pondered the offer before replying. "If I battle with you, I'll have the chance to defeat other Bakugan?"

"Yeah! We'll beat 'em all!"

"Hmmm… I sense that in this world, I will only release my true power in these Bakugan battles."

"Was that a yes? Awesome! Great to meet ya...partner!"

 **First chapter done. Please review if you have the time.**


End file.
